silver hero
by kitsune164
Summary: She was thought to be a myth a legend then ten years later her hero signal was in the air telling all Gotham she was alive and ready to put the criminals in jail will batman find out who or what she is batman/Bruce x oc (picture is the oc)
1. Chapter 1:prologue

**batman chapter 1 prologue Kitsune164:I do not own batman only my oc**

* * *

...it was a darkest night in Gotham city the owls howling cars beeping when a huge explosion came at the bank batman was fighting the joker when a high pitch laughter caught there attention the joker looked around and then looked up and his eyes widened and his face paled he slowly backs away joker"I...impossible...I...thought it was just a myth!" He yelled/screamed up in the sky was a sign of a silver Fox tail batman looked up and his eyes narrowed then he looks at joker he grabs his shirt and gets in his face batman"what. Is. That?" Joker"..I..it's the signal of a myth of a legendary hero she was number one on the kill list and 10 years ago she just...disappeared..." he let's joker down and knocks him out in the neck he looks up and it was gone there was one thing going on in his mind right now and it was batman'who or what will be coming to Gotham city'


	2. Chapter 2 moon

**Akane Pov**

It was the next morning I was under my blankets sleeping when someone pulled the blankets off me I open my red eyes and I see my butler sora he smiles and I sit up and is wearing my blue pajamas with red flowers on sora"good morning master moon it's a nice day to go out" "...yeah..well...! Sora what time is it!?" He sighs sora"8 am ma'am" my eyes widened and I push him out of my room and I change into a white shirt and a black suit over the shirt and a black skirt that is by the knees and black boots that go over my foot I put my silver hair in a bun and I grab a brown wig and put it on and I put dark blue eye contacts in my eyes and i put a light blue coat on and a purple scarf around my neck i walk out of my room and i see that sora has my bag sora"have a good day ma'am" "i will" i take my bag and walk out of my mansion and i go in the garage and there was 20 cars that cost 10000.000$ i go in a blue convertible with a red flower on the doors i push a button on the car and the garage opens and i turn on the car and i floor it and the gate to my mansion opens and after i went past the gate it close's after 3 minutes of driving i park at a reserve parking spot that say's 'moon' and i open the door and i grab my dark blue bag and close the door and lock it and i put the key's in my bag i go inside a building that is 40 story's high and has a sign on top that say's 'moon inc' i see everyone staring at me i go to the stairs and i start to walk up the stairs 1 minute later i was on the 10th floor and i exit the stairs and heads towards the room that say's boss' i open the door and there was no one here i sigh and i put the coat and scarf on a hook on the door and i sit down on the office chair i hear a knock "come in" the door open's and my eye's slightly narrowed "what do i owe this surprise meeting you in my building...mr wayne?" bruce"it's about a meeting for tomorrow morning.."my eyebrow slightly rose "is that really all?" he looked at me surprised then he sighs bruce"well there was a robbery last night and i was reading when i saw a silver fox tail in the sky do you know what it is?" my eye's widened a bit "yeah it's about a legendary hero called silver fox who thought 'died' ten years ago ..and when i saw the sign when i was watching t.v then she's alive..why are you asking me?" he looks at me before shaking his head and standing up bruce"cause...when i was talking to a officer i heard someone talking about it.." "hmm.." bruce"now then i must be getting back to my office now ms moon" he walks out of my office before smiling and before the door shut i saw his eye's look at mine narrowed and then the door shut i sigh and i look at how much paperwork i had this is going to be a long day

* * *

**Evening**

**bruce's pov**

i was typing on the keybored in my batcave when Alfred walked in with a cup of coffee Alfred"master Bruce here is your coffee" "thank you. Alfred" I take it and drink it and set it on the coffee table and I stand up and I start putting the batman on Alfred"master Bruce..I was just curious..but what were you looking at on the screen?" Is now finished putting it on I look at Alfred then I sigh "I was looking at who is this silver Fox is..And also I was looking at the info on akane moon" Alfred"oh..I understand the silver Fox but akane moon sir?" "Yeah I was watching the video about the silver Fox ten years ago and akane's movements and...there the same" Alfred"but sir she doesn't do crime?" I sigh "I know but she does gymnastics in the Olympics sometimes" he sighs and looks at the screen and the batman signal was blinking Alfred"sir?" "I'll be back Alfred" he bows and walks away I get in my batmobile and I start driving it

* * *

**night**

**Akane pov**

I was reading a book when I hear a siren I look out of my window and I see the batman signal I smile and I walk back in "sora.." 2 seconds later he walks in were I am sora"yes?" I smile with my eyes closed "it's time to reveal the silver Fox!" He smiles and his black hair a mess he pushes a silver button and the floor I was standing on turned into a hole and I vanished into the hole smiling after I was at my destination I stand up the cave was silver there was a silver chair a blue painting on the cave a screen and a silver keyboard I start putting my costume on the mask had silver Fox ears and it reaches to the nose the body was silver with a blue Fox tail on the chest and 3 silver short swords on my hip and my blue utilitybelt my silver hair now in a high ponytail it's out of the mask I put on blue boots that go by the knees and I walk towards a silver convertible with blue Fox tails on the doors I get in and I put the key in and it rumbles I see sora he smiles sora"Have a good night ma'am" "yeah" I drive out of the cave and into the road while I drive I push a blue button and the batman signal vanished and in its place was a silver Fox tail I park my car at a reserved spot that says 'fox' I get out of my car and I see it was a hostage crime I sigh and I grab my blue grappling hook and I swing towards the scene 2 minutes later I was on top of a building and I see a man in a batman suit fighting a guy with clown makeup on and is smiling crazy I sigh and I grab my smokescreen bomb I throw it in the middle of there fight and it exploded and smoke was everywhere I jump in the smokescreen and I was face to face with the used to smiling man when I jumped in his face paled and his eyes widened joker" ...your supposed to be a legend!" He yelled pointing a finger at me I sigh and I grab one of my short silver swords and I swing it down on him and he screams he was now covered in cuts tiny cuts huge cuts all over his body and I look at him and he falls on the ground I blink five times and I shake my head I turn around and my eyes widened there in front of me was the man in the batman costume I sigh "hello..um...baty" his mask eyes narrowed batman"it's..batman..And I suppose you are the silver Fox?" I smile and put my silver sword back on my hip "yeah and it's nice to finally meet you" he nods and picks the joker up and drags him away from me vanishing into the smokescreen I Smile and I grab my grappling hook and I swing away from the smokescreen area and the only thing on my mind was 'wow..so that's batman..interesting'

* * *

**hello and thank you for reading my story I hope you like it and I do not own batman only my 2 oc's akane and sora**...


	3. Chapter 3: invited

**morning**

**Akane pov (point of view)**

It was the next morning I was doing paperwork in my office in my work clothes when a knock was heard I look up from my paper work "come in"

I see the door opening and one of my employees for lights came in man"boss..we have a problem"

"yes what is it?"

Man"the lights just broke and cracked and there won't be a new shipment until next week!"

I drop the pen I was holding and look at him wide eyed "your joking..?"

He shakes his head I stand up making him flinch I grab my silver cell phone and I call a number "hello? Sora?" Sora"miss what is it is something wrong?"

"Yes well all of the lights in the building are broke and cracked and there won't be a new shipment until next week do you think you can get them?" Sora"hmm if I do it now I Will be back in 3 days" "good can you do it when you're ready" sora"yes ma'am" "good then have a good day sora"

I end the call and I put the cell phone back in my pocket I look at the man and smiles "it's all under control you can do your work now" man"y-yes thank you ma'am"

he walks out of my office and I sigh and sit back down on my chair I pinch the bridge of my nose

and I hear a ringing from my office phone I pick it up "yes hello?"

Employer"ma'am someone is here to see you for the meeting today"

my eyes widened 'crap that was today' "who is it?"

Employer"Bruce Wayne ma'am"

'hmm.'

"Ok send him up "

employer"yes ma'am"

I hang up the phone and I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose again I hear a knock I sigh and stop pinching my nose "come in"

I see the door opening and I see him closing the door behind him and sitting down on a chair

"hello Mr Wayne" Bruce"yes hello ms moon"

"so..you wanted to talk about the meeting for today?"

bruce"yes i do the meeting is about where the criminals are kept in.."

"..And why should we talk about it?"

Bruce"because..most of the criminals are breaking out of jail.." I sigh and I take a sip of my coffee and set it back down

"Hmm..I'll be at the meeting...but is that all you wanted to say?"

He chuckled and looks at me his blue eyes slightly narrowed a bit then he closes them and opens them Bruce"I wanted to give you these"

he hands me 2 letters one was white with a 'W' seal on it

and the other was a blue letter with a red flame seal on it and one word on the letter on it 'Fox'

I look at him "where did you get this blue letter?" Bruce"i found it on my doorstep I do not know why?"

I grab the letters and I put them in my bag "ok..well its geeting rather late"

i look at the time and it said 7.00 pm his eyes widened Bruce"yeah I should get going"

he stands up and looks at me and faintly smiles and walks out of my office

I sigh and I put my blue coat on and I put my purple scarf on my neck

and I walk out of the building and I walk where my car is and I drive away 'hmm interesting '

I park my car in the garage and I walk out of my car and in my mansion I see a note on the table and I read it sora"welcome back miss I will be back in 2 days"

I smile and I walk in the study room and I sit down taking my brown wig and dark blue eye contacts off and my silver hair goes flowing down by the legs I grab my bag and I pull out the letters I open the white letter and read it Bruce'if you are reading this then you opened it first I am inviting you to a party I am hosting I would be happy if you could come so please sincerely Bruce Wayne'

I nod and open the second letter joker'HAHAHA HELLO FOX I KNOW WHO YOU ARE COME TO THE ABANDONED WHERE HOUSE AT MIDNIGHT IF NOT YOUR COMPANY WILL GO BOOM HAHAHAHAHAHA'

My eyes widened and I throw the letter in my fireplace and I call someone ?"hello?"

"Hey..Joe"

Joe"ma'am what is it?"

"This is serious blue angel"

Joe"you don't use my name unless...what's happened?"

"At midnight joker Will try to destroy the company tell everyone cause I am going somewhere tonight..got it?"

Joe"yes commander"

I hang up and I look at the white letter smiling '..Bruce...'

* * *

**afternoon**

**Bruce pov (point of view)**

i was in a tuxedo getting ready when Alfred came in Alfred"sir some people are here for the party" I nod and he leaves I slightly smile ' the people are here maybe she is to I walk out of my bedroom and I walk down the stairs and I look at the people whispering people' is that the moon's Inc boss she looks beautiful'

I look for her and my eyes widened she was in a silver formal dress with a blue flower on it and it is by the thighs I see her hair her brown hair was now dyed silver I smirk ' She dyed it?' She turns around and her dark blue eyes look at me akane"hello bruce"

"Yes hello you look beautiful tonight akane" she smiles and a slow dance starts to play and I pull out my hand "will you do the honor of dancing with me akane"

Akane"yes" she takes my hand and we start to dance her hands on my shoulders and my hand on her waist when the dance was over we let go I am blushing a bit and she was bright red I smirk and look at the clock '8: 50 pm' "it was a pleasure dancing with you akane" she nods still blushing I smile and I walk over to the drinks

* * *

**Akane's pov (point of view)**

After the dance I was blushing ' oh oh my..'

I walk over to the food and I was about to take a plate when my phone starts to ring I take my phone and I walk in the bathroom "hello?" Joe"this is Joe we are all set"

"Good when you see his goons and him knock them out and put them in jail"

Joe"yes ma'am"

I hang up and I walk out of the bathroom and I was back in the living room I take a plate and I put food on it and I sit down next to Bruce he smiles and starts eating I pick up my silverware and I start eating

I was driving home after 3 hours of drinking and talking I made it home and I walk out of my car and I walk in my house and I walk up the stairs and in my bedroom I take my dark blue eye contacts off and I change into a silver pjs with dark blue flowers on them I climb into bed and I smile and I close my eyes

* * *

**hello and thank you for reading my first story the next chapter will take a while please be patient ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4:identity reviled

**morning**

**Akane's pov (point of view)**

I slowly open my eyes and I blink the sleep out and I sit up and I look at the wall that has a calendar 'may 13'

my eyes darkened and I lay back down my red eyes looking at a photo I sigh and I

Take my phone that was on the table by my bed and I call someone

* * *

**Bruce's pov**

I stop working on my paperwork in my office and I hear ringing and I take my phone

"Hello?"

Akane"...hi...bruce"

My eyes widened 'she sounds...sad' "akane...what is it to call me..is something wrong?"

Akane"I...won't be...able..to come to the meeting..."

"Why?"

Akane"cause...today...is the death anniversary of my parents.."

My eyes widened ' ..' "Ok..when will you come back?"

Akane"in a week"

'there death must be hard on her'

"Ok...oh akane"

Akane"...yes?"

"If it would be alright can I come over at midnight?.."

Akane"sure..."

"Ok see you later"

I hang up and I sigh and I look at a photo 'parents..'

* * *

**night**

**akane's pov**

I was running across rooftop's and I jump on the ground I was looking at batman fighting

The..joker I throw one of my swords at joker and he dogged he looks at me grinning like the devil himself

Joker"hello red"

I flinch yet I glare at him

he grabs something from his jacket

Joker"HHAHAHAHAHAHA GOOD NIGHT BATSY...RED"

He puts a smoke mask on and my eyes widened then he Thows a ball and it blows up turning into green gas "crap..." I fall on the ground my eyes closing

* * *

**Bruce's pov**

I open my eyes and I look around I was tied upside down on the ground and a meat grinder is under me

I sigh and I look to my left and I see silver Fox unconscious tied to a oil truck her...silver hair not in a ponytail 'that hair...looks familiar?' I look forward and I see joker smiling

I narrowed my mask eyes

joker"batsy your awake..good!"

He walks over to the meat grinder and turns it on and smirks and pulls the lever and the rope on me starts to drop I move my hands and I use a bat-knife to cut the ropes

and I jump away from the grinder and I was next to fox I look at the hero she was unconscious "what do you want with Gotham joker?"

I see his smile grew

Joker"you want to know why cause I want to destroy the city with everything with explosives in it!" (To much...maybe or wrong words) he grabs a flamethrower and fires it at me I grab Fox by the waist and picks her up bridle-style and jumps away from the fire I sigh and I hear a groan and I look down and I see Fox waking up

* * *

**Akane's pov**

I slowly open my eyes and I see batman looking down at me he sets me down I smirk and I stand up and narrowed my masked eyes at joker

"...Joker...Your going to jail whether you like it or not you drama clown queen!"

I throw one of my swords at him and he was to shocked to dogge it and it stabs him in the leg and he screams in pain but he was still on his legs standing

Joker"HAHAHAHAHAHA RED DO YOU THINK IT'S GOOD TO HURT ME I WILL REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY IF YOU DO!" My masks eyes widened "you wouldn't.."

joker"i will ak-"

before he could say anything i charge towards him and i punch his face and his gut

hard and he dogged the first one but the last one...not so much he coughs and falls

on the ground i sigh and I look at batman his mask eyes were narrowed I smile then suddenly 2 of joker's goons attacked both of us he grabs my hair and he Thows me by the meat grinder so does the other with batman my mask comes louse so does his and I cover my eyes and I turn off the grinder and I pull my cape out and I see batman's face 'b-bruce!' I cover my face with my mask again and I sigh "farewell..batman" I grab my grappling hook and I shoot it and I have a sad look in my eyes '...'

* * *

**I hope that was good I'm still trying my best and remember rate and review**


	5. note 1

**I am very very sorry I can't think anymore on this story ...but I will do a rewrite in a few years ..and again I'm truly truly sorry..*crys anime tears* T.T**


End file.
